Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to improving data/file placement optimization in a computing storage environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Data storage systems, or disk storage systems, are utilized to process and store data. A storage system may include one or more disk drives. These data processing systems typically require a large amount of data storage. Customer data, or data generated by users within the data processing system, occupies a great portion of this data storage. Many of these computer systems include virtual storage components. One of the many challenges of these computing system is storing, placing, and arranging data files in such a way that allows for quick and timely access to the files.